Little Light
by Zydrate Infused Lies
Summary: Dracula's daughter runs into her fathers nemisis' son... rated M for future chapters
1. Countess Luminita Dragulia

"Luminita are you ready yet?"

"Father I will be down in a minute." she said her voice laced with annoyance. She stolled down the stairs in her black ball gown with purple ribbons on it. her jet black hair hitting her waist, her blue eyes watching where she was going. She looked just like her father and she hated it. She only looked like her mother sometimes especially when feeding apparently.

"My little light, you look so beautiful. Happy Birthday." he said holding her cheeks in his hands like he did when she was a child.

"Dad it's only a birthday, I have one every year." she said with a sigh.

"This birthday is special because you now get the title as countess."

"What is so special about that."

"Luminita looks so pretty!" exclaimed her clammoring red headed mother.

"Mom... I dress like this every day and yet nobody else says anything"

"The reason it is special, it officially makes you of age to be..." he moved in closer "courted."

"And you're having a party for that!" she exclaimed

"Your father is right my dear. Beauty like yours shouldn't go to waste." Her mother looked at her innocently.

"Fine. I will not let this pretty face go to waste." She knew how to kiss up to her parents but she also knew her father was the master of seduction, making her genetically more seductive.

For the time being they were already at the summer place, awaiting this day.

The large double doors opened she was to enter alone, she inhaled nervously and walked gracefully into the ballroom.

Then her title caught up with her she was officially Countess Luminita Dragulia. She was Vampire royalty, all of her friends from school were below her. None of her friends would be here.

damn status quo! she thought. she was walking into a sea of the unknown. This was it her moment she went and sat down. Her eyes wandered aimlessly across the room looking for an escape.

After everybody entered that needed to enter the large double doors closed, she willed her iPod to come to her a musical escape. She had been listening to her iPod for about a minute and a half until she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Lumnita what are you doing?" asked her father.

"Umm... nothing..."

"You're a bad liar give it." he said gesturing toward her iPod.

"fine." she said shoving it into his hand.

moments later she was asked to dance by a rather attractive young vampire about 20 years of age.

"what is your name?" she asked sweetly

"Dimitri." was all he said

"your're not much of a talker are you dimitri?"

"No... I only speak when it's necessary."

"When you are talking to me it is absolutely necessary." she said with a slight pang of edge on her voice.

"Of course it is necessary countess you're my superior."

He was tapped on the shoulder and immediately replaced by a much more attractive young... human...

"What brings a human to an all vampire party?" She asked...

TO BE CONTINUED! I DO NOT PERIOD END OF CONVERSATION NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS I JUST OWN THE PLOT.


	2. A little walk

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONE'S I'VE CREATED... I JUST OWN THE PLOT... ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

><p>"My buisness being here pure and simple is to do work of the all holy father." said the human<p>

"There is no holy father...It's all human dilirium." she replied.

"My job is to extinguish what is evil... But I do enjoy a good party."

"What is your name?"

"Gabriel Van Helsing II" He replied

"You really shouldn't be here."

"why not."

"Just trust me... You wouldn't want to be caught dancing with me..."

"Why is there a problem."

"I'm Dracula's daughter... just leave..."

he walked away and left the party. He couldn't believe who he was just dancing with...

The party ended and she felt guilty about telling him to leave. She had told her father that she was going out to hunt... She lied.

She followed his destinct scent to a small shack in the woods... She went to the door and knocked...

An older man opened the door and asked "What do you want?"

"Is Gabriel there?"

"Which one."

"Junior."

"Gabe... someones here to see you..."

"Just a second dad..."

He ran down the stairs... Shirtless... She went speechless...

"Come in..." Said the older of the two

"No I would much prefer to talk outside." she said

"Alright." said the younger one.

he stepped outside

"Gabriel I'm so sorry that I told you to leave my party."

"A vampire apologising... I never found out your name."

"Luminita..." she replied.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure..."

They both walked slowly toward a clearing where he had never been but she had grown up with.

"I owe you the rest of that dance you know" she said

"No you don't...Your nothing like your father... Not evil..." and in that one sentence he grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with her own.

She couldn't speak... her eyes just welled up with red tears. He wiped her tears away and pulled her into his warmth...

"You're so warm." she whispered

"we must hurry back it's almost sunrise..." he said

she disappeared before his eyes and reappeared in her room and fell asleep

unknowingly the whole time she was being watched by her father...


	3. Too Beautiful

**Ok I would like to Say review... O.o sorry about the crazy spaz thingy now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>She woke the next evening and smelled of human... she bathed and walked downstairs to the music room, she played piano often but she had neglected it the past few days... she played mostly classical today she decided she was going to play something that would properly fit...<p>

she sat at the piano and whispered "I'm so sorry I neglected you piano."

her first chord perfect, a piece of music she had only heard and yet she got the chord perfect... She knew she could play the rest of the song...

she was going to sing too she began to sing...

"I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held you hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me..."

she cried the piano keys had little red puddles on them, did she like this human she asked herself?

"Luminita you were out for quite a while yesterday." her father said looking at her in a fatherly yet annoyed manner.

Between sobs "why does that matter?" she asked

"Because you lied." he said

"I did not."

"You did you seemed to have an alterior motive when you told me you were going out to feed."

"I went out to feed"

"Really... I know your lying."

"How do you know?"

"I followed you."

"I still don't believe you."

"Really how was that nice warm hug with that human..."

"What hug? What human?"

"You know all to well... I can smell him."

"Really... That's the smell of my victim."

"Why would you hold hands with your victim?"

"That never happened..." she knew it happened she lied.

"You are lying to my face."

he slapped her.

The tears streamed down her face.

"What if I am do you have a problem with that." She spat.

"You are not to lie to me." he slapped her again.

"Fine..."

she cried walking out of the room and slammed her bedroom door upon entrance.

"Thats going to leave a mark." she whispered as she sunk onto the ground crying into her arms

"Did he hit you?" she heard from the corner. Her mother came out from the corner.

all that she could bring up from her voice was a "Yeah."

"You are too beautiful, your heart it wants something more. Those shades of blue on that face of yours hide that smile that beats in your chest."* she said wiping the tears from her daughters face. she would sing this for her mother when he would hit her.

"Thank you." she said hugging her mother her sadness reverting itself to happiness.

* * *

><p>*song Too Beautiful by He is We<p>

Song sang by Luminita My Immortal by Evanescence

I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN VAN HELSING I JUST OWN MY OC'S... ^_^


	4. Evanescent Night

**Thank you Labrinyth Lover for reviewing! You Made my day with your reviews!**

**If your wondering what my characters look like there will be pictures on my page.**

* * *

><p>Luminita sat in her coffin awake thinking... If I can't feel then what is this fleeting feeling... She needed to get away from this living hell her mind needed to be freed.<p>

Once nightfall hit she was going to go out to a club popular with young vampire elite called ~Evanescent night~ it was usually not herself to go out.

she put on a pair of her dark skinny jeans and her favorite black corset top which laced in the front, her outfit now showing her every curve. She walked out into the night and found her car, she started it up and the engine purred sweetly. The sporty mercedes pulled out of the driveway,and into the night. She pulled up in front of the club and got out...

"When I come out here later there better not be a scratch on it." she said to the valet.

"Welcome to evanescent night... Name Please."

"Countess Luminita Dragulia."

"Table for one."

"Yes."

He walked her up to the VIP booth and was on his way.

Once she entered the club everybody knew she was there.

She walked out of the booth and to the bar "One please."

"Of course anytime..." what a generic response she thought

She looked around and saw a familiar face surrounded by women... Dimitri...

She walked over to where he was and said.

"Hey Dimitri."

all of the girls shuttered and walked away.

"Hey Luminita."

She sat down.

"What was that entourage of women doing over here Mr. I'm softspoken?"

"I don't even know anymore."

she sighed a flirty sigh. "You should know, they were really into you."

"Really I should get them back over here." he stood about to leave.

she pulled him back down "Nope you are staying here, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He said

"Good." She whispered into his ear.

"How have you been?" he replied.

"Does that really matter. I owe you part of a dance because we were so rudely interrupted during ours at my party." She was a complete flirt but he couldn't read it which was good on her part.

They walked onto the dancefloor, he carefully watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

The two of them danced closer than her father would ever permit... she liked this closeness. She pulled his face close to hers and their lips interlocked, it broke and they looked at each other longingly for a second until he pulled her into his kiss again.

They exited the club together and got in her car.

"Dimitri I think I love you" she whispered inaudibly to herself before she pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW OR THEY BOTH DIE! I'M KIDDING OR AM I... ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	5. Kissing in the rain

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL VAN HELSING CHARACTERS! Ok when you read this chapter listen to "kiss the rain" orchestral version by yurima...oh and **PLEASE REVIEW! **your reviews keep my writing motivated!

* * *

><p>She sat in the car with Dimitri and felt that fleeting feeling come back to her. She looked at Dimitri and then at herself and pulled over to the median.<p>

"Dimitri get out." she spoke levely.

"What but I thought." he said puzzled.

"Just get out of the car... please." she pleaded to him.

"Fine..." he got out and shut the door.

she drove away slowly and began to cry. to herself she thought, how could I love them both?

her car neared where she would pull off the road but she kept driving until she reached her destination. She got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked silently, she waited a minute and then turned around and began walking towards her car.

she then heard a whipsered "Wait."

"Gabriel we need to talk."

"Luminita whats wrong." he caressed her cheek.

"We can't talk here."

"Alright."

They walked to a small pond.

"I love you." She looked at him almost guilty.

"What, wait? Did you say?"

"I love you."

"There is no possible way you could love me."

"I do. Have you ever had that feeling where you can't get the person you just met is the one for you?"

"Sortof... You don't want to kill me... at all?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well if you care to know I feel the same way. Its weird but I do."

She looked at him in surprise.

He pulled her into his chest. His heart beat made her feel safe, she looked at him in an adoring manner.

It began to rain, her favorite weather.

"We're going to get wet." he stated.

"So..."

the back of his hand ran across her cheek drawing her lips closer to his into a sweet warm kiss, this kiss was a complete opposite of what she had done with Dimitri. Dimitri's kiss was lustful and cold, Gabriel's was warm and loving. For a moment she thought she felt her heart beat.

"I love you Luminita and I always will."

"Same here. I must go the sun will be rising soon."

He kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.

She went to her car and drove away...

She pulled into the garage where her car was parked and went straight upstairs to her room glowing like she had just been kissed...

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Music

**I'm Super Glad That SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY! If YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT... PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS! OH AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS APPRECIATED!**

**I do not own any of the characters from van helsing nor do I own the apple corperation...**

* * *

><p>She awoke the next evening to her iHome blasting "All the things she said." By t.A.T.u. She walked into her bathroom and fixed herself up. she got dressed and walked into the hall and returned to the music room and saw her father sitting at the piano transfixed on a new piece of music he had recieved from one of his composer friends.<p>

"Father... A new piece of music?" she asked.

"Yes..." he hissed frustrated at the music.

Her eyes scanned the music...

"Measure 54 The abrupt change to major isnt it?"

"How do you know?"

"I've played music like this before, but I also assume you have too father."

"I have... The change is quite awful though... It would be easier to make it a different key in major would it not?"

"Not necissarily. Its just the change in finger placement that would throw me off."

"True..." he mumbled.

"You don't mind if some of my friends come over later?"

"If they must come over darling."

"Well we're working on something for a show..."

he raised his eyebrow "Should I be worried?"

"No not at all... as long as you don't mind us using the ballroom."

"I don't mind..." he said

"Good luck with that peice of music." she smiled and walked out the door.

she sent a text letting her friends know that they could be there...

With inhuman speed they arrived in the ballroom.

"Lum."

"Yeah, Crystina."

"Did you get the outfits done?"

"Of course it wasn't too hard, we are all the same size you know."

"Well yeah thats true."

She wheeled down a dress rack from her room and grabbed her iHome.

"I hope you guys like the outfits because it took me two weeks to find them."

all of her friends replied in awe of what she had gotten for outfits.

"I assume you like them."

"erherm."

"I swear Lucy you really should get a shirt that says that on it!" said Crystina.

"Guys shut up and put them on!"

"Geez Lum!" they both giggled.

The trio walked to the ballroom black button up tops,ties, and black mini skirts. Each tie was a different color.

"I did finish the choreography." Crystina said.

"Sweet..."

"We'll probably just walk off it looks better."

"Lets get this started."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody Shall know what they're going to do until the next chapter! Please Review!<strong>


	7. 30 minutes

**Yes an update! It has been a while...**

* * *

><p>Luminita walked up to her stereo and pressed play... The song 30 minutes began to play...<p>

She laughed "Wrong song!"

Her mind read the song as "I can't believe I feel this way."

Her friend said. "We still can sing it... as a warm up."

she replied. "Fine."

"You get first verse and we all get the chorus." her friends laughed.

she began "Out of sight, out of mind, out of time to decide..." her dad walked in wondering who was singing. He shuddered at his daughter's voice, and walked out of the room knowing her shouldn't pry in her buisness.

They all sang together.

"30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
>30 minutes,to alter our lives<br>30 minutes,to make up my mind  
>30 minutes,to finally decide<p>

30 minutes,to whisper your name  
>30 minutes,to shoulder the blame<br>30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
>30 minutes,to finally decide."<p>

The trio looked at each other and all said simultaniously. "I think we should sing this instead."

They all nodded and ended the rehearsal. 


End file.
